


RoseMary Kinktober

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (bc troll biology is weird), (but it’s in may), Bloodplay, Dominant Rose Lalonde, F/F, Humanstuck, Kinktober, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Kanaya Maryam, Switch Kanaya Maryam, Switch Rose Lalonde, Trans Female Character, Trans Kanaya, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Sensory Deprivation

“Wh-Where are you going?” Kanaya asks, voice embarrassingly whiny. Rose leans down and lifts the noise-cancelling headphones off of her ears, pressing her lips to the shell.

“I’m staying right here, baby girl,” she whispers, stroking Kanaya’s cheek. “I’m going to get some work done, and you...” she brings a hand down to Kanaya’s member. “... are going to relax. Can you do that for me?”

Kanaya whimpers and nods enthusiastically, mouth pinched into a nervous line. Rose happily snaps the headphones back onto her and pats her head, mumbling a quick “good girl,” that she knows her girlfriend can’t hear.

The topic came up last night. Rose and Kanaya were trying to get intimate after a long day, but Kanaya was having trouble... well, you get the picture. That led to a discussion of communication in the bedroom, and Kanaya insisted that she WANTED to copulate with Rose, she just... couldn’t. She had too much on her mind to fully get into the mood.

They delved into it a little bit, Rose is ever the psychoanalyst after all, but it essentially just came up to the same things Kanaya is always stressed about- stress from her mother, insecurities about her body, not getting enough commissions. They’re always on her mind, and she had no idea why they would affect her so much in bed of all things.

Rose proposed this... solution the morning after, meticulously going over their safe word rules (traffic light system), things that are off-limits (gags of any sort), and the benefits of near-total sensory deprivation.

And that is the story of Kanaya, blindfolded and tied to the bed, incapable of hearing or seeing anything as one vibrator incessantly stimulates her sensitive member and the other mercilessly presses against her prostate.

She’s came six times already.

Rose finishes up her last report with a contented hum, closing her laptop and looking at the time. Four hours, not bad. She stands up and stretches, cracking her tense spine and knuckles before retreating to the kitchen to get a glass of water and make a bowl of oatmeal. She returns to the bedroom just in time to see Kanaya tense up again and orgasm completely dry, body taunt and moans panicked and needy.

She sets the water and oatmeal down on the end table before slowly sitting herself down next to Kanaya. She traces her fingers over her jaw gingerly before carefully removing the headphones. Immediately, Kanaya quiets down as she’s suddenly able to hear herself again. Her body flushes even deeper, if possible, when she registers how loud and desperate she sounds.

“Aw, darling,” she says, wiping the tears off of her face. “Look at you. You’ve nearly worn yourself out, huh?”

“Rose,” Kanaya begs breathlessly, unsure of what she wants to say. Her brain feels like much. “Rose!”

“Shh,” Rose shushes her, trailing a hand down her stomach. “It’s okay, baby. I’m taking care of you now.” 

“No more!” Kanaya gasps, arching her back wildly. “Please, please, no more!” Rose frowns.

“Kanaya, do you need to use your word-“

“Yellow!” She sobs, straining against her bindings. 

Rose immediately unties her and takes the blindfold off. Kanaya shoots up in bed and clings to her shoulders, shaking and sobbing weakly into her neck.

“Honey,” Rose muses worriedly. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Kanaya chokes on a sob.

“T-Take them... off..” she says, squirming uncomfortably. 

Rose lays her down on the bed, brushing off her desperate pawing with a gentle hum for now as she takes the toys off and out. Immediately, Kanaya relaxes, melting into the bedsheets. She sighs shakily.

“Thank you,” she gasps. Rose nods and brushes her sweaty curls out of her face. Kissing her forehead.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, baby? I told you I’d be right here,” she says. Kanaya shakes her head.

“O-One more,” she says quietly. “Need you. Just you.” 

Worry blooms into satisfaction in Rose’s chest, and she smiles widely, pressing her lips to Kanaya’s collarbone.

“Yeah? You need me?” She asks quietly, raking her nails down Kanaya’s happy trail. Kanaya nods. “Oh, poor darling. Good thing I’m here for you, huh? Always gonna provide for you? Take care of you?”

“Mm-!” Kanaya whimpers, pressing up into the touch as Rose trails a finger down her shaft. “Rose!”

“I’m here, baby,” she says, pressing their foreheads together as she works her hand. “I’m right here.”

“Ah-! Hahhh,” Kanaya sobs weakly, arching her back. “G-Gonna! Rose!” Rose chuckles lightly.

“Gonna come for me, baby? So sensitive, I’ve barely even touched you yet.” Kanaya nods. “Ohhh, you are, aren’t you? My needy little baby.” 

“Y-Yes!” Kanaya gasps, tensing up as her peak nears. Rose notices this, and rubs her sensitive head while biting down on her collarbone, and that’s it. 

Kanaya screams soundlessly as her orgasm hits her, shaking violently before she blacks out. When she comes to, her limp body is being carried to a warm bubble bath. Rose rubs her cheek after she sets her in, brows knit.

“There you are,” she coos gently. “You had me worried for a minute there. I’ve never seen you pass out before.”

“Mm,” Kanaya agrees sleepily, leaning her head against the bath. Rose smiles at her.

“I’ve got some oatmeal and water,” she says. “After you get something in your body, I’m gonna wash you up, and then we can curl up in bed and watch Twilight, okay?”

“No,” Kanaya says, almost shocked at how wrecked her voice sounds. “Bed’s dirty.”

“The pullout, then,” Rose laughs. Kanaya nods, mumbling something into her arm. “What was that?”

“Love you so much,” she mumbles again, a bit more coherently this time. Rose’s heart soars.

“I love you too.”


	2. Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose thinks Kanaya’s fangs are hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: blood (duh), also kanaya lowkey goes into subspace at the end

Kanaya has stupidly sharp teeth.

Rose knew that when she started dating a literal vampire than sharp teeth would be part of her life. Kanaya’s incisors were freakishly long and pointy, and she’d have to deal with them poking her while they kissed, pulling soda cans off of her teeth, and figuring out alongside her how to apply lipstick without smearing it on her... her fangs.

Rose expected all of these, to a certain extent.

She did NOT anticipate liking them so much.

“Oh, sorry!” Kanaya says, pulling away. 

Her lips are smeared with red blood, Rose’s lip throbbing with pain. Her fangs are dotted in sweet crimson, and Rose really, REALLY likes it. More than she should, actually, as her mind fogs with a strong arousal.

“Gosh, Rose, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even mean to, I swear I wasn’t trying to-“

“Did you like it?” Rose asks. The blood dripping from her chin catches Kanaya’s eye.

“N-No,” Kanaya lies. “It’s wrong to-“

“I did,” Rose admits quietly, crawling into Kanaya’s lap. “Are you thirsty, vampire?” 

She darts her tongue out to lick at the blood resting on her fangs. Euphoria overcomes her as the copper taste fills her mouth.

“... Yes,” she whispers, eyeing Rose’s mouth hungrily. Rose smirks and licks at her own blood, sticking her stained tongue out. “... Rose, I’m not sure if I... I don’t think this is a good idea. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh, but I want you to,” Rose says, tilting her chin up and exposing her neck to Kanaya. Kanaya feels her vision cloud, and she shakes her head, suppressing her hunger.

“If I lose control, I might-“

“I trust you,” Rose whispers, leaning down to press her lips to her temple. “I trust you with my life. I want you to drink, baby.”

Kanaya moans, and Rose pulls away, looking her in the eye as she says her next words.

“Bite me.” 

That’s the last thing that Kanaya needs before she’s pitching forward, pressing Rose to the bed as she sinks her teeth into her neck, drawing blood from her veins. The sensation is overwhelming, almost knocking her out as she laps at the wound hungrily. Rose gasps.

“That’s right, baby. Get your fill.” 

Kanaya whimpers as she presses her nose into Rose’s jaw, inhaling deeply in a way that’s near-primal in nature before diving back in an running her tongue over the puncture, sucking and lapping at the sweet blood. She grinds down against Rose, who moans sweetly and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

“S’good?” She slurs as Kanaya ruts against her. The vampire nods eagerly, burying her face farther into her neck before coming up, face messy with blood. She licks her lips.

“It’s... divine,” she says, her voice growly and unhinged. Rose’s eyes go wide and her heart races. She pulls Kanaya down for a kiss.

“You still with me, baby?” She asks as she pulls away, tasting her own blood in her mouth. Kanaya nods, eyes clear as day.

“You’re perfect,” she whispers, trailing a hand down Rose’s body. “You’re PERFECT, Rose.” 

“God, you’re hot like this,” Rose whispers breathlessly, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“Mm,” Kanaya moans against her lips, grinding down again. “More? Please?” 

“Not the neck,” Rose says. She tugs at the hem of her shirt, and Kanaya happily removes it for her, cupping at her soft breasts and plump middle. She whimpers softly.

“The bra too?” She asks hopefully. Rose laughs and sits up to unclasp it. Her breasts fall flat against her chest, soft and warm and inviting. Kanaya nuzzles her cleavage.

“Get on with it, baby,” Rose says, looking down at her with an amused smile. 

“Here?” She asks, pressing the top of her left breast. Rose nods.

“Just be careful,” she says.

Kanaya bites down gently, not fully sinking her fangs in but deep enough to draw blood. She sighs happily and pulls away to watch it run down her breast. She waits until it reaches the nipple before she carefully takes in into her mouth, sucking and eliciting a surprised moan from Rose. She works up her breast, sucking and lapping contentedly at the blood.

“Kanaya,” Rose gasps, holding her hips and pressing up against her. Kanaya moans in agreement and ruts down, biting her shoulder as she does so. “Oh, Kanaya.” 

“Mm,” Kanaya whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut. She presses her face into the unbitten side of Rose’s neck as she desperately humps her through her skirt, reaching her peak embarrassingly fast. “R-Rose...”

“Are you gonna come, little vampire?” She asks, petting Kanaya’s head. She nods silently in response. Rose sighs shakily. “Mm. Me too, baby. Can you get me off? Can you do that for me?” Kanaya’s hips move with more fervor as she works to please her girlfriend.

“Rose, Rose, Rose,” she chants, near sobbing. 

“I’m almost there, baby,” she whispers. 

Kanaya ends up cumming first anyways, moaning loudly into Rose’s ear as she does so. Determined to satisfy her love anyways, she grinds her knee between her legs, chasing the sweet moans that expel from Rose’s mouth until she’s cumming in her panties. Kanaya collapses on top of her, panting.

“Well,” Rose breathes, smiling. “That was great.” Kanaya suddenly gasps, sitting up.

“Oh my gosh!” She exclaims, eyes filling with tears. “There’s so much... did I hurt you? Do you feel dizzy? Shit shit shit, let me get-“

“Kanaya,” Rose interrupts her. “I’m fine. I asked for that, remember?” Kanaya doesn’t look convinced, gnawing her lip worriedly.

“Um... can I... take care of you?” She asks shyly. Rose raises her brows.

“Would that make you feel better?” She asks. Kanaya nods. “Okay. I was just gonna patch up the bite on my neck and get a cup of tea, if you want to help me with that.”

“I want to do it for you,” she says. 

“Kanaya...” Rose strokes her face. “You know I’m okay, right? That I don’t need you to do this?” Kanaya swallows heavily. “Baby, I knew how I would feel after this. If you’re going to take care of me, it should be because I need it or you want to. You don’t have to do it to make up for anything, okay? Do you understand?”

“I want to,” she says. “Just let me? Please?”

“... Okay,” Rose sighs, pulling Kanaya down for a sweet kiss. “Take care of me, baby.”

“I love you,” Kanaya says, eyes still filled with worry. Rose holds her in her arms.

“I love you too,” she whispers sweetly.


	3. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first glance, it seems incontestable who the submissive one in their relationship is. Kanaya, standing tall, is clearly the obvious candidate.
> 
> Oh how wrong that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for tall subby girls

Kanaya is very tall.

At her high school graduation, she stood at the end of the line, towering over even the boys in her class.

When she enters a room, she has to hunch her back to avoid getting a concussion.

If she wears heels, which she normally does, people tend to get vertigo just watching her.

She’s also very skinny.

It’s not something she STRIVES for. She eats more than enough, mind you, she just burns through it faster than most. She’s not even especially active, she’s just naturally gaunt.

Some people envy her, but she can’t say she understands WHY. She often times finds herself staring in the mirror, trying to push her nonexistent breasts together or crouch down to a more average height. Most days she can’t stand her own reflection, repulsed by the haggard woman who stares back at her.

Rose is the opposite.

She’s not particularly short, filling out at just below average, but it’s glaringly obvious when she’s standing next to her girlfriend and the top of her head only reaches her chest.

Her figure is thick and curvy, large breasts and pudgy tummy filling out every shirt she owns. Her thighs are round and soft, and her face is the same. All of her is soft.

Except for her arms.

Her arms are hard with muscle, shoulder broad and biceps toned. Rose is STRONG, one of the strongest people Kanaya’s ever met.

At first glance, it seems incontestable who the submissive one in their relationship is. Kanaya, standing tall, is clearly the obvious candidate.

Oh how wrong that is.

They don’t see how easily Rose picks Kanaya up, carrying her bridal style through their apartment, not because she has to but simply because she CAN.

They don’t see how she throws Kanaya onto the mattress, pressing feather-soft kisses to her neck and raking her fingernails down her body until Kanaya‘s coming undone under her hands, almost too easily.

They don’t see how Kanaya chases after Rose’s admiration, even after all these years. How a simple kiss to the forehead or a quiet “good girl” can make the tall girl MELT.

They don’t see Rose, bouncing on top of Kanaya and smirking down at her sadistically as Kanaya stares up at her with teary eyes and flushed cheeks, both hands clamped against her mouth to silence her whimpers.

“Hands off, baby,” Rose whispers. “I want to hear you. I want to hear your pretty sounds.” 

“Rose!” Kanaya gasps, grasping the bedsheets for any sort of stability.

When you look for it, it really isn’t hard to see.


	4. Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya do the f*ck in front of a mirror .-.

“Hah, hah-!” Kanaya pants, squeezing her eyes shut. “R-Rose! Mmm!”

“So pretty,” Rose whispers against the shell of her ear, still rocking her hips. “My beautiful girl. Look at yourself, darling. See?”

Kanaya whimpers and presses her lips together, shaking her head. Rose clicks her tongue and stills her movements.

“Oh, Kanaya, I KNOW,” she says darkly. “I just KNOW that you aren’t disobeying me.” 

“N-No!” Kanaya stutters, her eyes flying open. “I’m not, I’m not!” Rose raises a brow.

“No?” She questions. Kanaya nods eagerly. “Good. Now look, baby.”

Kanaya raises her head and bites her lip as she stares into the mirror. She sees herself, body flushed and slick with sweat. Sees her embarrassingly strained expression and her mussed hair. Sees Rose over her, slowly starting her movements up again and reaching a hand around to start touching Kanaya.

“Ohh,” Kanaya breathes, hanging her head. Rose hisses and lets go of her to grab her by the hair and yank her head up again.

“Eyes,” she demands. Kanaya whimpers.

“O-Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has made me realize that I absolutely hate writing smut good Lord I might abandon it oops


End file.
